Mon secret, mon danger
by Shi-Dokku Shinigami
Summary: Lorsque notre cher Greed apprend plus de révélation qu'on pouvait l'imaginer sur Kimbley. Et ce n'est pas des révélations facile à avaler.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!C'est ma premiere fic' que je fais en français ce qui a été tres dur ~.~ alors ne me lancer pas de pierre!Je remerci MA Chupa-Chups d'avoir le courage de la corriger et de m'aider certain passage sont d'elle vous pourer le remarquer si vous liser les fic's d'AngelScythe vu que c'est elle MA chupa Chups donc...je vous laisse lire c'est tres cout désoler!**

_Chapitre1:Double secret,beaucoup de peur_

On était au moment où le soleil se couche. Zolf J. Kimbley s'apprêtait à sortir une fois de plus du bar. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il sortait tout les soir au coucher du soleil et ce pas dans son assiette. Greed patron du devil's nest, noms du dit bar duquel sortait l'alchimiste écarlate, commençais a s'inquiéter de son état en effet, Kimbley mangeait de moins en moins, il partait au coucher du soleil pour revenir a son lever (du soleil -.-).Greed le retint au bon moment pour lui parler enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait:

«-Hey ! Kimbley pourquoi sors-tu tout les soirs?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas Greed. Fit un Kimbley sur les nerfs.

-Je pense que si, tu es MON alchimiste ! Alors j'ai le droit de tout savoir sur toi ! Répondit l'avarice

-De un je n'appartient a personne, de deux c'est ma vie et de trois c'est MA vie PRIVEE!» Répliqua Kimbley désormais énervé.

Greed était abasourdit l'alchimiste ne l'avait pas exploser, il lui avait tout simplement parler même si c'était énervé comme il ne l'avait jamais vus. Kimbley avait profité de l'absence qu'avait Greed à ce moment pour s'éclipser. Les chimères elles étaient contentes de l'absence d'explosion et de sang de leur patron sur elles. Quand Greed étais 'revenu' de la contrée nommée 'pensée' il appela Martel et Dolchatte ses meilleures chimère au niveau filature et discrétion:

«- Allez espionné Kimbley, je VEUX savoir ce qu'il a ! Fit un Greed en pleine crise d'avidité.

-Hein ? Vous êtes fou Greed-sama ! Et si il nous repère on fait quoi nous ? Fit Martel

-Vous étés les plus qualifier pour cela ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous sinon vous allez perdre sa trace !»

Après les paroles de l'homonculus les deux chimères prirent en filature Kimbley. Ils crurent avoir perdus la trace de Kimbley, ne voyant qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux formes des plus généreuse. Dolchatte se servit de son flaire pour retrouver Kimbley et fit des gros yeux du a ce qu'il venait de sentir.

«-Hey ! Dol' qu'est-ce qui a ? Chuchota Martel qui se demandait le pourquoi du changement de comportement de son camarade

-Cette femme à la même odeur que Kimbley !

-Tu as du te tromper ! C'est impossible ! Kimbley est un homme !

-Non, impossible, cette odeur de sang mélangé a une odeur de loup et de sueur n'est pas commune c'est belle et bien Kimbley!

-Chut ! Regarde elle regarde vers nous !»

En effet c'était bien Kimbley et qui avait entendu du bruit mais les deux chimère furent sauvé par un petit chat qui passait par là sortie de la rue. Kimbley crus que c'était lui la cause du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un, elle ne vit personne et se mit a quatre patte au sol. Les espions se demandaient tout deux 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?' ils prirent peur en voyant Kimbley se transformé en loup. Ils partirent le plus vite possible de peur de se faire découvrir. Quand ils arrivèrent au bar ils firent beaucoup de bruit. Greed se précipita vers eux il n'eut pas le temps de parler que martel hurla:

«-C...Ce...ce n'est pas un humain!!!!

-Comment ça?

-Il enfin elle n'est pas humaine, il c'est transformé en loup devant nous ! Fit Dolchatte qui était dans la capacité de parler.

-Elle?

-Kimbley n'est pas un homme mais une femme....Continua la chimère chien

-Et comment s'est-elle transformé en loup?

-Elle c'est mis a quatre patte au sol et une queue des oreilles des pattes et tout le reste lui son apparut et c'était un loup qui nous faisait face ! Je comprend pourquoi elle avait une odeur de loup» Répondit Dolchatte.

Greed allait attendre l'arriver de Kimbley, il se posait beaucoup de question et le fait qu'elle soit une femme.

Le lendemain Kimbley était rentrée à la même heure quand elle descendit le matin pour boire un café, elle fut surprise que tous les regard soit posé sur elle, même si ils essayaient d'être le plus discret possible ce qui était raté, elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle allait s'asseoir a son fauteuil habituel café a la main quand Greed arriva et lui demanda la question qui donna des frisson a tout le monde sauf lui:

«- Je veux une réponse je sais ce que tu es!

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre ? »

Greed la cola contre le mur pour avoir les explications qu'il attendait le silence fut rompu par celle sur qui tout les regard des personne présente dans le bar du devil's nest étaient posés:

«-Le fait que je sois une femme ou une lycanthrope?

-Les deux ! Fit un Greed particulièrement énervé du au ton employer par l'alchimiste écarlate en face de lui.

-et bien tu le saura qu'une fois la pleine lune passer

-Et pourquoi ne serais-tu donc pas capable de tout m'expliquer maintenant ? Tu as peur d'abîmer ta gorge pour hurler à la pleine lune?»

Pour seule réponse Greed se prit un coup de pied a un endroit des plus sensible c'est a dire l'entrejambe. Greed tomba à genoux en se tenant cette partie douloureuse.

«- Je te permet pas a me comparer a cette stupide légende pour enfant que les lycanthrope crie a la pleine lune et blablabla ! Et je te dirait ça après la pleine lune seulement pour ma sécurité ! Fit elle à l'adresse de Greed. Quand a vous, fit elle cette fois-ci à l'adresse des personne présente dans le bar, si vous dite a qui que se soit le fait que je suis une lycanthrope je vous tue et personne ne pourras me l'empêcher ! Suis-je bien clair!»

**Un hochement de tête collectif fut la réponse à la question de Kimbley.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Shi-Doku (c'est mon VRAI prenom):Voilà...*evite une explosion* ca vous a plus?Oui?Tant mieux!Non?Vous etes encore là pourquoi? Je rigole retien les lecteure par la manche* dite moi ****comment c'etais! Aller Sayonara!Kisu!Daiduki!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Konbawa!Daijobu ka?watashi haï!^.^ voilà le deuxième chapitre pour 'celebrer' ma sortie d'hospital!Certain passage sont de ma Chupa Chups,c'est elle qui me corrige...Et c'est ma meilleure amie!(Vu les fic quel ecrit aussi ^.^)na je rigole elle est trop simpa en plus de me corriger elle me sert de dictionnaire!Et tout et tout!En plus elle est la seule a m'avoir mis un Review_**

******Chapitre2:Le danger omniprésent.**

**Les jours suivant se firent avec une Kimbley a fleur de peau, elle avait aussi pris une tenue un peu plus féminine que l'autre. Greed ne l'avait pas dragué de peur de se faire exploser, malgré ses forme plus que généreuse. Un matin, quelqu'un avait apporté un médaillon d'argent que Greed avait trouvé dans la rue, il le montra à tout le monde même à Kimbley mais celle-ci s'écroula au sol, haletante. Tout le monde alla voir Kimbley, Martel pris le médaillon des mains de son possesseur et l'examina de plus près. Greed, quand à lui, demanda à la louve si elle allait bien. Martel lut sur le dos du médaillon ''λυκάνθρωπους δείχνουν την αδυναμία τους για τους κυνηγούς''.**  
**«-O...où...la...tu eus? Qui...te l'a donné ! Dit Kimbley à bout de souffle**  
**- Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue pourquoi?**  
**-Ils...m'ont retrou...vés...»**  
**Kimbley venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Greed, Martel se mit a crier:**  
**«Merde, si j'ai bien compris, c'est un poison pour elle !**  
**- Explique Martel. Dit Greed**  
**-Sur le médaillon c'est marqué ''les loups-garous montrerons leur faiblesse aux chasseurs''»**  
**A cette phrase, Kimbley était dans un piteux état, elle ne respirait plus du tout. C'est à ce moment que choisis une jeune femme aux yeux noir allant sur le violet et aux cheveux rose attaché en un chignon haut avec une frange et deux mèches encadrant son visage fin pour rentré, elle avait un sourire mauvais, elle avança vers Kimbley et pris le collier des mains de Martel et le mis autour de son cou:**  
**«-Merci d'avoir fait tout mon travail. Fit cette femme mystérieuse.**  
**-Votre travail ? Demanda une greluche a Greed**  
**-Oui, celui de capturer tous les loups-garous, comme elle ! Tout en parlant ****elle montra Kimbley du doigt.**  
**-Et comment vous avancez cette hypothèse ? Dit Greed**  
**-Le collier et la phrase dite par cette jeune chimère ! Fit-elle tout sourire.**  
**-Et qu'allez vous faire? Repris le patron du Devil's Nest**  
**-La capturer et faire des expériences...**  
**-Pourquoi faite vous cela? C'est ignoble! Fit Martel outrée par la jeune femme.**  
**-Ça va faire 9 ans qu'elle nous échappe ! Elle est différente des autre et on veut savoir ce que c'est ! Sur ce je prend mon dut! Continua la rose»**  
**Celle-ci avança sa main vers Kimbley, quand elle allait la toucher sa main fut arrêtée par Greed, elle fit des gros yeux pour qu'il la lâche mais il ne fit rien. Il voulait protéger Kimbley et pas car elle lui 'appartenait' pour une raison plus profonde que lui même ne savait décrire. Un sentiment qui le forçait à la protéger même si il devait mourir pour ça. **  
**«-Je vous conseille de me lâchez si vous tenez à votre main ! Menaça-t-elle en sortant un couteau de chasse.**  
**-Allez-y vous pouvez la couper ! Elle se recompose de toute façon !**  
**-On va voir ça !»**  
**Elle coupa la main de Greed qui la tenait, celle-ci tomba. La femme attrapa Kimbley dans ses bras et sortit du bar en courant avant que Greed n'aie put reconstitué sa main. Il tenta bien de l'attraper de sa main encore attaché à son corps, mais la femme c'était dérobé à cette main d'un cheveux. Elle avait prit une pointe de vitesse et était déjà dehors. Greed courut après elle il allait la rattraper. Quand il allait l'attraper elle s'arrêta en face d'elle il y avait....**

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**__****Moi:Voila le deuxième chapitre est fini!J'ai pas eu de Review apart celui de ma chupa chups TvTje suis triste et contente a la foi!Vous...**

**__****Kimy:Parle pour toi BAKA!Tu me travestie!J'ai l'air d'un faible!**

**__****Moi:Te plain pas j'ai pas fais a ce que Greed te drague**

**__****Kimy:Oui bon un point c'est tout!**

**__****Moi:Des Review pas méchant s'il vous plait!dite comment moi comment vous avez trouver!^.^**

** __*****claquement de main* *boum***

**__****Kimy:Shi-Doku est morte!!!!!SORTER LE SAKE!!!!**


End file.
